


Moments Like This

by waywardnerd67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester fanfic, Supernatural - Freeform, dean winchester fanfiction, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardnerd67/pseuds/waywardnerd67
Summary: Dean and (Y/N) are uncover trying to catch a witch. They find out the purpose of the witch’s curse but at a great personal cost.





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Fluff/Slight Angst  
> Word Count: 2328  
> Prompts: “I miss moments like this more than anything.” / “Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’!” / “We can’t. I’m your boss.”  
> A/N: As always this is unbeta so all mistakes are mine. Likes, comments and reblogs are splendid and I will love you doubly for them! Enjoy!

They had been inside the little office for nearly four hours and still no witch. (Y/N) was tapping her pencil against the desk as she looked at the victim’s files trying to make a connection. The bell from the door rang signaling a customer and (Y/N) looked up to see an older woman walking it. 

“Hello, welcome to Winchester Travel Agency. How may I help you?” (Y/N) said in her most chipper voice ignoring the chuckles coming from the eldest Winchester brother in the little office. 

The woman smiled shaking her hand, “I would like to book a trip to Paris for fall this year.” 

(Y/N) sighed feeling her body filling with a warm sensation, “I’ve always wanted to see Paris in the fall. I hear it’s beautiful and romantic.” She said before she could stop herself, “Sorry. I’m sure Mr. Winchester can help you with that.”

She led the woman into his office where he was sitting behind a large desk in one of his FBI Suits. Of all days, he chose to wear her favorite of his suits and she could feel her knees getting weak. (Y/N) stepped out of the office and went back to her desk trying to concentrate on the case again. She felt restless sitting at her desk. All she could think about was Dean in his suit and how much she wanted to feel it beneath her fingertips. 

(Y/N) shook her head trying to clear her head, “Damn it, get it together, (Y/N).” she mumbled to herself. 

She looked up to see Dean walking to woman out of the office and he seemed a little distracted as he walked back into his office. From where she was sitting she could see him shrug out of his jacket leaving him in a white button-down and his tie. As if her body had a mind of its own she was getting up from her desk walking into his office. 

“There was something off putting about that woman. I think we should look into her.” He was speaking into his phone to Sam who was back at the motel keeping an eye on other shops that could be targeted. 

(Y/N) shut the door turning the lock while leaning against it. Dean sat down as he tossed his phone down on the desk. He looked up at her and suddenly there was a pink haze surrounding him. Her body felt drawn to him as she walked over to him. 

“(Y/N), is everything okay?” he asked concern filling his olive eyes. 

She bit her lip nodding, “It will be.” She whispered as she unzipped her skirt letting is pool around her feet. 

Dean’s eyes went wide as she then pulled her panties down her legs. “W-What are you doing?” he asked rolling his chair backwards from her. 

As he bumped against the wall, (Y/N) straddled his lap gripping his shoulders tightly. Her mind was screaming at her to stop but no matter what she could not. “I need you, Dean. I need you more than anything.” She whispered against his ear as she grinded her hips against him. 

A low growl escaped his lips as he held her hips, “We can’t. I’m your boss.” He said as she giggled. 

“You’re my pretend boss, Winchester. Plus, office sex is hot. Remember when we were teenagers and we watch porn for the first time? You said it was the hottest thing you ever saw. Let’s live out that fantasy, please Dean…” she was begging now. 

Dean’s dark green eyes stared into hers and then she noticed a pink glow about them just as his lips came crashing to hers. He picked her up setting her on the desk spreading her legs wide. The sound of his belt unbuckling and zipper going down was music to her ears. His lips were leaving a burning trail down her neck to her collarbone as he angled himself with her. 

The moment they were connected she saw blinding stars before her eyes. Their panting and groaning echoed through the small office as they both chased after the same release. When she felt her core tighten then snap warmth spread throughout her body as Dean buried his head into the crook of her neck. Obscenities tumbling from his lips as he came off his own high. 

As soon as the connection was broken, everything became clear to (Y/N). The weight of what had just happened crashing on top of her crushing her. She quickly pushed a bewilder Dean off of her, “I-I have to leave. I’m sorry…” she said rushing to put her skirt back on and grabbing her panties. 

She could hear Dean yelling her name as she ran from the building. She ran right into Sam as she had turned a corner, “(Y/N) what’s wrong?” he asked seeing her dishevel appearance and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“I-I… the witch…” she was stuttering as Sam grabbed a hold of her shoulders. 

“Slow down, what about the witch?” he said just as Dean appeared from the office. 

She reached into her jacket pocket pulling out the hex bag the witch had slipped in there, “She hexed me.” (Y/N) said as Dean reached into his own pocket grabbing a familiar hex bag. 

“Son of a bitch…” he said as he and Sam burned the bags. 

Two Weeks Later

(Y/N) still was feeling shame over everything that happened with the witch. They had figured out she was cursing them to live out their deepest desires. The people would feel so much shame and guilt from it they would end their own lives. Now, (Y/N) understand why feeling her own shame resting on her shoulders. 

Her and Dean never spoke of what happened even when Sam had asked what their desires were. Dean shrugged saying they must have burned the bags before the curse could take full effect. He lied, and she did not know why. Her only conclusion was that he was completely embarrassed by the fact he had slept with her. All the women he had been with, she was sure that she was the worst he had ever been with. 

Now, she felt like everything changed. (Y/N) was always able to keep her feelings for Dean separate from their friendship and the job. After being him, feeling him on top of her and within her, she could not go back to the way thing were. For the last few weeks, she had been hiding in her room and avoiding Dean at all possible cost. It was not his fault that she was in love with him, but she could no longer be around him. 

Packing up her things, she made her way towards the garage praying that neither Winchester would see her sneaking out of the Bunker. Of course, luck was never on her side and Dean was coming from the garage just as she was walking into it. 

“Hey (Y/N/N), where you are going?” he asked wiping grease of his hands with the rag from his back pocket. 

Hearing her nickname from him made her heart ache in her chest, “I’m leaving.” She said simply pulling her the keys for her car from her pocket as she stepped past him.

“Whoa, wait a minute… what do you mean you’re leaving?” he asked gently grabbing her elbow. 

She flinched at his touch and he instantly let her go. “I… I can’t be here anymore. I’m a risk factor now and there is no fixing it. It’s best if I leave.” 

Dean stood in between her and her car, “Is this about what happened when we were cursed by that witch?” He paused as she looked anywhere but at him. “Sweetheart, we were cursed that’s all. Nothing has changed. I’m fine with what happened. We’re fine.”

(Y/N) scoffed, “Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’!” she tried to shove him out of the way, but he grabbed her arms holding her in place. 

“(Y/N), you can’t leave us, we need you.” He said his voice was filled with need that broke her heart, but she shook her head getting out of his grasp. 

“I can’t… I can’t go back to how things were, and I know you can’t give me what I want. I-I’m sorry. Goodbye Dean.” She said pushing past him. 

She got into her car tossing her bag into the backseat and starting it up. As she pulled out of the garage the last thing she saw was Dean standing there running his hand over his face. She wiped away the tears running down her cheeks and turned up her radio as she drove down the highway away from the only family she had ever known. 

One Year Later

(Y/N) walked into her motel room dropping her bag on the floor. She was covered in vamp juices from taking out a nest in Dallas. Luckily, Claire was able to join her for this hunt and it made things a lot easier. Most of the time, (Y/N) hunted by herself but occasionally, she would hunt with one of the Wayward Girls from Sioux Falls. 

She walked into the bathroom stripping off her clothes and getting in the shower. She let the hot water burn off all the blood and tension from her body. This was the point in her day that she hated the most. The still, quiet moments that allowed her brain to wonder about the Winchesters. What they were doing or how they were. She constantly would dream about Dean especially on the nights she would drink too much whiskey. 

Stepping out of the shower she grabbed a towel that just barely covered her and walked into her room. She let out a startled screaming seeing Dean sitting at the small table in her room. “D-Dean?” she said blinking a few times. 

His eyes traveled the length of her body before he looked up at her nodding, “You’re tough to find, sweetheart.” 

She held the towel tighter around her as she went over to her bag to grab some clothes, “What are you doing here?” she asked not looking at him. 

(Y/N) heard his chair scrape against the floor as he got up and she could feel him standing behind her. “I’m here for you. It’s been a long year, (Y/N/N).”

She sighed turning around to see he was mere inches away from her. (Y/N) swallowed hard, “It’s been a long year for me as well, but nothing has changed Dean.”

He shook his head running his large, rough hands down her bare arms, “Everything has changed, (Y/N). The moment we crossed that line everything for us both changed. I know you said I can’t give you what you want, but you never gave me a chance to try and I think I deserve at least that.”

She bit her lip nervously looking down at their feet. “Dean, if this is some half ass attempted to just get me back to the Bunker it’s not going to work. I miss you both, but I will not be a risk and I will not hide my feelings anymore. I know you don’t like girls like me and that’s fine, but I can’t watch you be with a new blonde in every town we hunt in. I… I just can’t.”

She looked up seeing Dean’s mossy eyes darkening as he looked down at her. His lips crashed down onto hers suddenly and he was pushing her towards the bed. The flimsy towel was barely being kept up as she fell back onto the mattress with Dean’s body hovering over hers. 

“I don’t want the choice blonde of the day anymore. I tried to just move on, but I can’t. My mind is flooded with you. The way you looked with your lips parted moaning my name and how it felt to feel you clawing at my back urging me to go faster. I can’t stop hearing your whimpers and sighs or feeling your lips against my skin.” With every word he crawled over her body. 

She let out a strangled breath, “Dean…” he growled against her jaw. 

“Just let like that. I don’t want to hear anyone else say my name but you. I don’t want to feel anyone else against my body. I only want you and I have always felt this way. I was just scared that I would ruin our friendship or that worse you would run away from us. When you did leave my whole world came down on top of me. I need you in my life. I need you by my side. I need all of you, (Y/N).” His nose brushed against hers as his lips were just above hers. 

Their eyes connected, and she could see that he was baring his soul for the first time. “Then I’m yours.” She whispered pressing her lips against his sealing their fates. 

An hour later, as they laid cuddled together in bed Dean whispered, “I miss moments like this more than anything.”

She giggled, “This is only the second moment we’ve had like this.” 

He flipped her onto her back hovering over her, “Then I guess we need to make more moment like this then. Once we get back to the Bunker, we will send Sammy away, so we can make moments like this in the library, the kitchen, the garage…” He kissed her in between each area as she began to laugh. 

“Alright, slow down there Winchester. First, let’s go get something to eat then we can discuss all the areas you want to have me on.” (Y/N) said as he looked up at her mischievously moving down her body. 

“Something to eat you say? Hmm… I just happened to have a craving for something particular right here.” He said as (Y/N) let out a long moan. 

“I meant food but this… oh god… this is good too. Oh, Dean…” she groaned feeling him smile against her.


End file.
